Talk:Oberon/@comment-27793528-20160214024352/@comment-27166524-20160214141903
I agree, personally Oberon was my go to frame in terms of casual mission runs. Sadly he will start to fall off at higher levels, though still viable if one knows how to use him correctly. Smite literally gives him the ability to cause chaos to a group of enemies, as well as weakening those around the initial target. Very useful against ancients, especially healers, since whatever procs on the protected units, it'll immediately transfer the radiation to them, effectively shutting down their aura and healing pulses. Also useful when going against heavy units since it could force enemies to focus on them instead as you slowly pick the easier kills. The augment is a great team buff, as it both gives a pure radiation damage boost, while at the same time still shoots out the smaller homing orbs. While I consider Hallowed Grounds as one of my favourite anti-enemy-CC skills (proc immunity and a slight boost in armor, but mainly for the proc immunity), the augment feels a bit off for me. An AoE radiation proc at the cost of not being able to place multiple carpets isn't really all that great for me, since Smite and Reckoning does that job well already. If I could rework its mechanics, I'd probably change his ability of placing down the carpets into an aura-based buff, similar to Chroma's Elemental Ward (Or at least as an augment). Renewal? Definitely agree on how bad it works right now. While the slow heal should only be done behind cover or when you know they won't be able to damage you for a second or two, the animation and projectiles felt a tad slow (especially when being chased by either fast and hard hitting units, or the inevitable homing rockets). Heck, Trinity will make him rethink on how he should really heal himself and his team. The extended duration on downed players is a welcome gimmick for team plays, but the status removal only if the target has recovered to full health? This will not be quite as useful to frames with high health pools, including Oberon himself. Reckoning...it's like a poor man's mix of Radial Blind, Crush, Desecrate, and Chaos, all in one go. The Panic Button when being swarmed by enemies, especially on higher levels. Completely agree that the health orb drop rate will eventually reach zero as the enemies get tougher, which is already bad in the first place, since even after the enemies die, it still has a 50-50 chance to not drop a health orb at max rank...But at least the CC aspect will still scales well. :| I usually play him as a semi-defensive frame, relying on weapons to do most of the killing, while using his skill set to outlive his enemies for as long as possible. With a Maxed Vitality, Steel Fiber & Rage, he'll be able to survive most situations. Still wished he has a passive though, probably something in the lines of reduced status effect on himself (like an opposite to Saryn's passive)? Or increased effectiveness in using heavy-melees like hammers and heavy blades (Like Excalibur's Swordsmanship)?